Light-emitting surface elements have acquired great importance in the recent past. Light-emitting surface elements are desired not just in cases where surfaces are to be illuminated areally as display elements, for example, but also in the case of a wide variety of types of displays. Particular importance is attached to a uniform luminous distribution of the light-emitting surface such that all regions are perceived equally. By way of example, LCD monitor and TFT displays, requiring areal transillumination, have existed for a relatively long time. However, light sources are generally in point or line form, such that the light has to be distributed over the surface for areal illumination. For this purpose, planar optical waveguides are known which, adapted to the distance from the light source by means of a corresponding surface treatment, couple the light out of the optical waveguide and cause it to be emitted.
For reasons of saving energy, in particular, it is endeavored to use conventional semiconductor components to generate light since they are highly efficient. Semiconductor components of this type are also known as LEDs.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a light-emitting surface element, and a method for producing the latter, which can be produced with high reliability in conjunction with low radiation losses.